


Sleepy Sighs

by luciosan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciosan/pseuds/luciosan
Summary: Laying beside the blond, Tsumugi finds his thoughts flying around. He prays, silently hoping that Eichi is so far asleep he won't notice his hand moving, gripping, breath shaky as he finds himself unusually attracted to the sight of Eichi sleeping besides him. The moonlight illuminates the other's pale skin, making his features more prominent, more stunning, and the entire situation has him aching, hard, abnormally aroused, and he's disgusted.





	

Eyelashes fluttering softly against porcelain cheeks, breath soft but seemingly labored as if at risk of cutting out at any second. His hair, silken, cascades down his cheeks and frames it perfectly, fluttering gently in the breeze of his breath. He was beautiful even when he didn't try; He was stunning, and amazing, and _beautiful_. Tsumugi couldn't look away, no matter how much he tried to.

Laying beside the blond, Tsumugi finds his thoughts flying around. He prays, silently hoping that Eichi is so far asleep he won't notice his hand moving, gripping, breath shaky as he finds himself unusually attracted to the sight of Eichi sleeping besides him. The moonlight illuminates the other's pale skin, making his features more prominent, more stunning, and the entire situation has him aching, hard, abnormally aroused, and he's disgusted.

He's disgusted he's doing this, he's disgusted he can't control his lust around Eichi like this, how he feels he's invading the blond's personal space by just laying beside him and even more so by tugging at his aching erection, by wishing it was Eichi's hand instead of his own.

His head leans into the scion's shoulder, hovering, gently inhaling the blond's scent as his breathing shakes, as his hand's pace quickens. He curses at himself for being so aroused, for being so turned on, at the blond just sleeping so innocently next to him. Tsumugi pulls away a little, covering his mouth to muffle the smaller, meeker, sounds that escape him. He pants heavily into his fist. He can feel tears pricking at the corner of his eye, he's embarrassed, he's ashamed, he's so achingly turned on, and he's so  _fucking turned on._

Leaning back into Eichi, he can feel himself peaking, he can feel himself ready to burst, ready to cum, and he's scared, terrified, that Eichi could wake up, could stare into his eyes, could watch him as he comes undone, as he reaches his orgasm.

As that thought does it.

He squeaks as his muscles constrict, as he feels his hand grow wetter as cum drips through his fingers. He breaths heavily and, in his hazy euphoria, presses his lips to the blond's in a sloppy manner, patting heavily and crying softly against plush lips as he comes down from his high. Tsumugi's body jerks slightly as he milks himself for every last drop, sighing heavily as he finishes, as he reaches the end of his high.

And then comes the guilt. And then comes the fear.

Lips separate from the blond's, scanning his face for any hint he may of woken up, for any hint his little show may have been exposed. He's ashamed he did this to him. He's ashamed he loves Eichi but, fuck, he can't ask for this any other way.

Tsumugi smiles, staring at his messy hand, before looking back to Eichi. He gives him one more small kiss, smiling at the fluttery feeling inside him of getting away with such sinful things, before he gets up to go clean the mess he's made of himself, the blond shifting as the bed moves from the relief of Tsumugi's missing weigh.

While he leaves, however, he doesn't quite notice his friend raising a hand to his mouth, as if to simulate the kiss, eyes opening to softly stare at the empty space.

"Tsumugi...?"


End file.
